Soni Stargazer: The Book of Truth
by SoniSlayer
Summary: (OC) Soni Stargazer and Chris Savage are best friends to the end but when letters come they will face new challenges.


Soni Stargazer: The Book of Truth  
Book I  
Chapter I  
The Letter  
  
"If someone told you I was an ordinary, cool, everyday kind of guy, and popular well then somebody lied." I was as far away from each and every one of those as you could get. I was a nobody, living at the Tim Russell Orphanage for boys and girls. Everyday I woke up ate a crummy breakfast, did chores, ate a crummy dinner, and go to sleep. If anyone even tried to have fun at chore-time it was punishment. Life was as far down the drain as it could get before getting stopped by a cruddy gunk build-up. And the cruddy gunk build-up in this drain was Tim Russell himself the headmaster or warden as he should be called.  
The orphanage/school was like an old black and white movie; the walls were gray with a darker gray series of stripes on that. The wood floors had nothing done to them as Warden Tim saw that the creaky floors tormented the kids. The school uniforms were like the bright orange jumpsuits prisoners wore, only guess what color they were. Gray. It was always dull here when someone never complained and did good work on their chores they were rewarded with ten minutes of TV. Only you had to do spotless chores for ten weeks and never ever talk at all. My name is Soni Stargazer, yes I know a funny last name, and my prison number is 62791.  
"Soni, this was on your pillow when I straightened them this morning," said Chris Savage, a fellow "prisoner" in this school said during Social Studies II.  
"SAVAGE, STARGAZER WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT NO TALKING EVER?" Mrs. Narcissi scolded.  
"Chris wasn't talking I was Mrs. Narcissi," I lied quickly covering up for him, he had been warned last week one more mess up and its on the streets he'll go.  
"Well I think you need to scrub every inch of the Mess Hall tonight, to the hallway now hurry," she said pointed, I pounded Chris' fist on my way out. In the hall I sat down and examined the thing Chris gave me, which was a letter. I looked at the back of the letter and found and an emerald green waxy stamp. It had two- were those- no they couldn't be, for a second I thought they were wands. They look more like candles now. Two candles were crossed each producing sparks the left one green sparks and the right one red, there was an 'A' in the center. The letter weighed more than paper, either it was not paper or a lot of paper, curiously I turned it over.  
  
Soni Stargazer  
19865 Redville Rd.  
Saginaw, Michigan  
Very Small Bed With A Polka Dot Pillow  
  
"Now if this is not creepy I'd like to now what is," I muttered so that no one could hear me. I unsealed it and took out the many papers inside it. I unfolded them and my jaw dropped as I scanned the letter I read it closely.  
  
Dear Mr. Stargazer,  
  
You have been accepted into Aerori School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on August 30; please send an owl back telling us that you will go no later than August 1. ALL supplies are needed by the start of term. Students may bring any animal they want as long as it will not danger other students (If the animal does the full extent of the law will be forced, which may include: expulsion, beheading of the animal, or even an Azkaban sentence). Students are permitted to bring their own broomsticks to school if planning on trying out for the School Quidditch Team or just for free ride.  
  
Hoping to see you at School,  
Isildar Green  
Deputy Headmistress, Head of Phoenixdor House  
  
I smirked, it had to be a joke, and there were no such things as magic or wizards or witches. The letter was four pages of computer paper stapled together; I flipped over the first sheet.  
  
Supplies Needed For Aerori's School Year:  
  
1 Wand 1 Set of Robes 1 Telescope 1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard Size 2) 1 Standard Kit of Potion Ingredients (Year 1) 1 Set of Glass or Crystal Vials  
  
Books Needed for First Years:  
  
Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Gregory Hilderbranch Magical Beasts by Remus Lupin 5000 Magical Herbs and Fungi by Vivian Spore Transfiguration for Dummies by Tommy Maguire A Stargazer's Guide to Perfection by Granny Grazioso Dark Arts A Beginners Guide for Protection by Harry Potter Potion Brewing for the Incapable by Drawling Timothy 1000 Charms That May Come In Handy by Lily Potter A Guide to Practical Magic by Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Oh my gosh those names are hilarious," I whispered to myself, "Chris funny joke." I turned the paper over and it had yet another letter to read.  
  
Mr. Stargazer  
  
Enclosed is a key, your vaults key from Gringotts the Wizarding Bank. Your parents left you a small fortune before they were killed. On a happier note your father told me to give you a special gift you might like: a broom. Top of the line, fastest model yet, called a Falcon. You will certainly try out when you come to school I am sure Quidditch will come quite naturally.  
  
Yours Truly,  
Brendan Moonstone  
Deputy Headmaster  
  
"Now I now this is a joke but I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach its real."  
  
Your Schedule For School:  
  
Monday  
  
9:00-10:30 AM - Transfiguration 10:40 AM-12:10 PM - Potions 1:50-3:20 PM - Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Tuesday  
  
9:00-10:30 AM - Herbology 10:40 AM-12:10 PM - Defense Against the Dark Arts 1:50-3:20 PM - Charms  
  
Wednesday  
  
9:00-10:30 AM - Transfiguration 10:40 AM-12:10 PM - Potions 1:50-3:20 PM - Care of Magical Creatures  
  
Thursday  
  
9:00-10:30 AM - Herbology 10:40 AM-12:10 PM - Defense Against the Dark Arts 1:50-3:20 PM - Charms  
  
Friday  
  
9:00 AM-12:00 PM - Practical Magic 1:40-4:40 PM - Flying 10:30 PM-12:00 AM - Astronomy  
  
"I have a feeling this isn't a joke, well there's the bell better hurry to the dormitory's," I said, standing up, "How do I send an answer back with an owl?" I walked up stairs and through corridors and finally came upon a door labeled, "Boys Only." I walked in and all of a sudden a brilliant green flash went off and everything and everybody froze except me.  
"Hi Soni," said a voice that sounded very, very calm and soothing.  
"Who are you?" I asked facing the man; he wore a long silver robe and head a budding gray beard with gray receding hair. He wore gold spectacles and was holding a mahogany wand.  
"Brendan Moonstone, at your acquaintance, Headmaster of Aerori," he said bowing.  
"Oh sir, I think I should be the one bowing," I said bowing in return.  
"Good, I like boys and girls who show respect, boy oh boy when I took on Fred and George Weasley as Teachers I learned that even grown men act like two year olds," he rambled.  
"Sir, Professor Moonstone, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Not at all Soni, I am here to collect you and Chris who will join me and the staff at Aerori," he said.  
"Chris got in too?" I asked bewildered, he nodded smiling happily.  
"Just finished packing," Chris said emerging from the closet, which kept all of our clothes.  
"Good here Soni, Trelinkiam," he said pointing his wand a suitcase zoomed over fully packed and ready to go. He took out an empty pop can, "Portus." The pop can glowed and then dulled again, "Just a finger on the pop can Chris, Soni. Were going to Draconian Alley." We surrounded him and pressed a finger on the empty can and then the next second a fishing hook caught my belly button and I lifted from the ground. 


End file.
